Talk:Lystheni
ok is there a source on these guys they sound like pure fanon to me ralok 00:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Mentioned in a developer interview and briefly referred to in Mass Effect: Ascension. --TheWilsonator 01:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. They are mentioned in the novel Mass Effect: Ascension as one of the unsavory races known to frequent Omega. So not fanon in the slightest. SpartHawg948 10:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. Fanon gets burned off the wiki and sowed with salt. : ) Maybe I should mention their source in the article to prevent further confusion. --Tullis 15:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * Danngit here i was hopeing it was fanon,now there is a new and interesting aspect of mass effect that is going to drive me insane until mass effect 2 is released. ralok 20:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * Was hoping the same when I read of it in Ascension. I thought for sure Mordin would talk of Salarian culture more than he does. Perhaps the Salarian that greets you when you first land on Omega is a Lythseni? Other than that, I see no other evidence of them in ME2. TheFedExPope 04:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Redirect I think this should be a redirect that takes you to the lystheni section of the salarian page, this is contradictory to hte opinions i have had in the past, i know this please dont point this out. I still think there should be a lystheni link on the races page, but i think that can wait until there is more information on these guys. ralok 11:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, for what its worth. TheFedExPope 20:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Race or Faction I've not read the book, but do we know if the Lystheni are an "offshoot" in terms of a sub-species (like Vulcan and Romulans in Star Trek) or are they a more of a faction type off-shoot (biologically identical but politically/philosphically different)? --Looq 01:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :As far as we know the Lystheni are just like the Vulcans and Romulans. Lystheni are an offshoot of the salarian race, however we don't know anything else about them apart from that. All we know is what is in the article. Lancer1289 01:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) yes . . . . . . . . that is the answer, at this point I would say it is both, it could be just a faction, but if it was a race it is definatly also a faction. ralok 01:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Merge I think we've given it some time, and we still haven't learned anything new about the Lystheni since ME: Ascension. As the sum of our knowledge about the Lystheni consists of a sentence or two and is unlikely to be expanded in the immediate future, I move to merge this article's content with Salarian. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oppose the proposed merger. This opposition is based on one simple conclusion. Let me ask those who would support the merge one simple question: Do we know that the Lystheni are salarians? (Ok, I lied, I'll ask two simple questions.) Is there any evidence to support this assertion? If not, then the decision seems clear, at least to me. We know they are an offshoot, but that's it. What sort is unknown. For all we know, they could be offshoots in that they diverged evolutionarily to the point that they are no longer salarians. We should not merge this into another article unless we know that said other article is an appropriate fit for the info. SpartHawg948 03:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I may be basing this merge on incorrect information. Question: is the term "Lystheni salarians" used in ME: Ascension? I'm under the impression that it is, hence concluding that there is relation enough between the Lystheni and salarians that a merge is possible. If I'm completely wrong, I'll withdraw the proposal. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::"Now it Omega served as a meeting place and interstellar hub of commerce for those unwelcome in Citadel space, like the batarians and the salarian Lystheni offshoot, as well as mercenaries, slavers, assassins, and criminals from all races." (Ascension, page 45) So no, no use of "Lystheni salarians", and (IMO at least) "salarian Lystheni offshoot" conveys a vastly different meaning, as well as not actually referring to the Lystheni themselves as salarians, but rather as an offshoot of salarians. SpartHawg948 03:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, this has been a complete misfire. Maybe I should just stay far away from anything in Revelation and Ascension from now on. :P Anywho, I withdraw my proposal since it was misinformed. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Are they the "Furlings" of Mass Effect? Ever since that one episode of Stargate Sg-1(i'll assume you know the one i'm talking about), fans have wondered who the infamous "Furlings" were. Near the end of the series one of the producers said they regretted writing them and wish they just forgotten. Anyone think this is how Bioware views the Lystheni? Drew is the one who wrote em, i wonder if we can squeeze some info outta him. Jedted (talk) 06:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :This is a subjective comparison to say the least and therefore not trivia. If this is to start a conversation, then it belongs elsewhere. Lancer1289 (talk) 07:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. Nice reference, though. (BTW, SG-1 is totally where I got my oft-used "Indeed" from.) SpartHawg948 (talk) 08:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC)